


TARGET

by Aquarius_girl



Category: Actor RPF, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hurt Chris, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarius_girl/pseuds/Aquarius_girl
Summary: Chris thinks his life is perfect, smart, successful in his career at a young age, and has a young father who loves him very much. But he didn't know, something dark was after him and there was a secret that would change his life forever
Relationships: Father and Son Relationship - Relationship
Comments: 1





	1. first disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Heiii this is my first work in this site. Actually I already posted this story on wattpad but i forgot my password so...  
> I makes some crossover like kingsman crossover to cause why not :D
> 
> and i made this story because I got inspiration from several films like taken, wanted, and even one of Wattpad's stories too 😊😊  
> and the reason I made this story is because I've always seen Chris acting as a super hero and savior, so this time I want to make him in the position of a very fragile victim and needs help. so I'm sorry if chris character here is very different from his character as Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America or his original character. 😁😁  
> and for an explanation I make Chris's character younger than his original age, in this story I make his age around 24 years

Today Chris passed the day as usual, after returning from work Chris decided to stop at the supermarket to buy something. But today in the supermarket there was something very strange, there was a bald man in a leather jacket who kept looking at Chris sharply and that made Chris a little uncomfortable. Even the man followed Chris to the parking lot, feeling threatened Chris quickly got into his car and left, while he was driving Chris peeked a little in the rear view mirror in front of him and saw the bald man just standing straight up straight into Chris's car then he made a telephone call. When he got home Chris just dropped himself on the couch, he was still thinking about the strange man who was in the supermarket then from exhaustion he finally fell asleep. After a few minutes asleep Chris finally woke up because he heard the door open, and the person who opened it was Lee pace, his father.

"Hey Chris, how was your day?" Lee asked softly

"Umm ... nothing, just like always" Chris answered doubtfully 

"Are you sure? From your face, you look like you're hiding something?" Lee asked suspiciously

"Yeah sure," Chris assured 

"Well, what do you want to eat tonight, then?" Lee asked excitedly 

"Actually dad, I'm full, so I'm just going upstairs to take a shower and rest okay" Chris answered doubtfully 

"Oh, well ... Okay" Lee responded suspiciously

Chris then left Lee, while walking past Lee, Chris's steps suddenly stopped because of Lee's words

"Hey Chris, listen, if you have a problem or whatever is bothering you you can always tell me, I'm your dad Ok" Lee said softly

After hearing Lee's words, Chris just walked away without answering. When he was in his room Chris then slammed his body into bed, Chris remembered the strange man in the supermarket and his father's words, how stupid he tried to hide something from his father, even though he knew his father was someone who was easy to suspect something.

"You so stupid Chris" Chris said annoyed

While in his room, Lee just sat on his desk, his expression showed that he was worried, and because he was dizzy he shook his head and then he took a picture of Chris who was beside his desk 

"God ... maybe this is the time," Lee said, exhaling heavily


	2. Confession

Today was Saturday so Chris didn't go to work, Chris also decided not to go out because he was still thinking about the strange bald man who tried to follow him yesterday, but unfortunately he couldn't hide his fears from his father either.

'Knock ... knock ... knock' "hey Chris can I come in?" Lee asked softly 

"Yeah, come in," Chris answered

then Lee went into Cris's room and sat on Chris's bed and looked at Chris sharply, and because of a little fear Chris avoided Lee's gaze, then Lee sighed and said

"Chris, look at me," Lee said firmly 

Although a little hesitant, he finally looked into Lee's eyes

"I want you to be honest with me, no denial or lies. What has bothered you from last night?" Lee asked firmly

"I told you it's nothing, I just feel unwell" Chris answered doubtfully

"And I already told you don't want you to keep lying to me young man, last night you looked scared and today you didn't leave your room all day even just to get your breakfast Christopher! So be honest with me, tell the truth" Lee said in a slightly intimidating tone

"Actually ... actually yesterday when I got home I had stopped by the supermarket, and there was a strange man who kept following me and looking at me strangely." Chris said doubtfully 

"Then what did he do? Did he hurt you?" Lee asked worriedly

"No, he just looked at me, but when I came out of the supermarket he followed me again and because of panic I immediately ran to the car and left"

"Maybe it's just robbers who tried to rob you, be careful next time" Lee tried to calm him down 

"No! At first I thought so too, but when I saw him in the rearview mirror he was very strange, he just stood staring intently at my car without expression and then he made a phone call. I'm a little scared, dad" Chris tried to explain

"Alright, calm down, what does he look like?" Lee tried to calm Chris

"I'm not too sure, but the most striking thing is that he is bald with high cheekbones and has a pretty tall body, sort of" Chris explained a little doubtfully

"Bald!!!" Lee was surprised 

"Yeah ... why? Do you know him?" Chris asked, raising his right eyebrow 

"Umm ... No ... I'm just ... just be careful next time okay" Lee said a little stuttering

"Yeah," Chris answered weakly

"Then I'll go back to my room for a while, don't forget to eat your lunch," Lee said, hurrying out

After being in his office Lee paced for a while and finally he decided to take his phone and make a phone call.

Inside the phone call

Lee: did you do it? 

Mr. X: I just checked Lee: ok, but why now? What is this? 

Mr. X: Tom, that bastard, I think he is starting to get a clue about where our weapons are! My people say they saw him at JFK yesterday, sooner or later he will definitely find the weapon, so before he finds it we must move fast

Lee: yeah I know, but you scared him

Mr. X: hey you listen to me Lee, I don't care if I scare him or not. For me he was nothing but a life weapon 

Lee: so when should I hand him over to you? 

Mr. X: just wait for another information

Then the phone call was disconnected. After that Lee dropped his body into the chair weakly, he looked very frustrated then he looked briefly at Chris's picture on his desk

"What happened to me!" Lee said desperately

At midnight when he couldn't sleep Lee quietly came into Chris' room, in the room he saw Chris was sleeping in the fetus position. Lee then approached Chris and kissed his cheekbones. Chris, who was disturbed by what his father was doing, immediately woke up and said

"Dad !!! Really ??? I'm an adult now, stop treating me like a kid" Chris protested

"Well Chris, you will always be my little Christopher in my eyes," Lee teased Chris

"Whatever," Chris replied nonchalantly

"Alright, go back to sleep young man" Lee said with a little laugh 

"Goodnight dad" 

"Goodnight .... my son," Lee said, a little broken


	3. The strange man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian makes a little cameo in here :D

Today Chris returned to work as usual, at work, Chris just daydreaming without paying attention to his surroundings. His daydreaming stopped when his friend suddenly, Sebastian patted Chris on the shoulder and surprised him 

"Hey, dude, what's up?" Sebastian asked with a smile

"Umm ... nothing," Chris answered nonchalantly

"Are you sure? Then how about you and Scarlett? Did it work?" Sebastian asked curiously

"Hey, you listen to me, nothing happened between me and Scarlett, after all, she seemed more interested on my father than me when she met him that time" Chris replied sourly

"Huh? What the fuuuuu hahahahah (sebastian burst on laugh) how can you be less handsome than your own father" Sebastian said amused

"Hey! I don't blame him for that incident. And besides, he's still handsome, charismatic, and still very young, sometimes I'm even confused as to why he can have kids my age at his very young age" Chris said in surprise

"Maybe he forgot to use a condom" Sebastian teased with amusement 

"He also often said that to me. He said I was his mistake in high school," Chris said with amusement

"But you are lucky because you have a father who loves you so much. Many parents waste their children because they aren't ready to have children at a very young age, especially when the child is abandoned by the mother with the father." Sebastian said softly 

"You're right, I was lucky. My father once said my mother's biggest mistake was leaving me, and my father would never do the same to me" Chris said proudly

When he wanted to go home Chris had to go home by walking because his car was having a small problem and had to be fixed, because it was very late Chris was walking quickly so he could get home soon. While walking Chris saw the bald man who followed him yesterday was standing in the middle of the road, although a little afraid Chris tried to calm down and try to pass the bald man. When he had passed the bald man, Chris's steps suddenly stopped when the bald man said 

"You're Chris, right?" The man asked kindly

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Chris asked in surprise

"No. You don't. But you will know me soon," the man said suspiciously

"Excuse me what ?!" Chris responded with surprise "Lee raised you very well, you grew up to be a very handsome boy," the man said with a smile on his face 

"Oh, so you know my father?" Chris asked with a little on his face surprised

"I'm more than just knowing him," the man said suspiciously 

"Then may I know your name so I can tell my father that you are looking for him?" Chris asked politely 

"No ... no ... no ... I don't want to see him. I just want to see you," the man said in a suspicious tone

"Umm ... well ... then I have to go, it's really late," Chris said a little weirdly 

"Be careful, son, it's dark, you don't know what is hidden by darkness" the man said in a slightly creepy tone

Chris just walked away without responding to that strange men's words, when he got home, Chris saw his father sitting on their mini bar while drinking his favorite wine

"Hi dad," Chris greeted softly

"Hi Chris, how was your day?" Lee asked softly

"Just like usual. Hey dad do you remember about the bald man that I told you a couple days ago?" Chris asked doubtfully

"Yes. Why?" Lee asked suspiciously while sipping his wine

"I met him again today, and he said he knew you, even more than just knowing you," Chris said

'Cough ... cough ... cough' "he said what !?" Lee asked in surprise. Because in Surprised, Lee finally choked on his own wine

"Yeah, he said that. Do you really not know him?" Chris asked suspiciously

"No. Umm ... Chris, I have to go upstairs to do something. You rest, okay," Lee said softly 

"Alright then I'll go upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed" Chris said with a smile on his face

In his room, Lee paced with a very angry face. Lee then took his cellphone and made a phone call

Inside the phone call

Lee. : you think what are you doing! 

Mr. X: I just checked the boy

Lee: yeah i know. But why did you tell him you knew me !! He can be suspicious of me, you idiot!

Mr. X: watch your tongue or you will regret it! And it's doesn't matter anyway, because soon he will also know who you really are

Lee: I'm sorry. So what now?

Mr. X: bring him to me tomorrow

Lee: tomorrow? No ... no it's too fast, give me two days

Mr. X: there is no time! My people say they saw Tom on the streets of new york, I don't want him to find the kid

Lee: Then where should I take him?

Mr. X: I'll send the location to you, you just have to wait

The call was finally cut off. When the call ended Lee looked very frustrated, Lee took the vase on his desk and threw it on the wall and smashed the vase to pieces.

"Now what!!!!" Lee said irritably

After a few minutes Lee finally went to Chris's room, Lee tried to put on a face as calm as he could so that Chris wasn't suspicious of him. When he came in, Lee saw that Chris hadn't sleep yet, he was leaning on the bed with a laptop on his lap 

"Hey, haven't you slept yet?" Lee said softly

"Not yet. I still have something to do," Chris said with a smile on his face

"Umm ... hey Chris, can you not go to work tomorrow?" Lee asked doubtfully

"What? Why?" Chris asked in surprise

"I want to take you somewhere and this is very important. So can you?" Lee asked softly

"Maybe I can, I'll call Sebastiam so he can handle everything when I'm gone, but Dad only for one day" Chris said firmly 

"Well, just one day," Lee coldly replied


	4. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the truth will be revealed here !!

Today Chris didn't go to work and went with his father, his father said that he would take Chris somewhere. But today somehow Lee changed a little differently, he tends to avoid Chris when spoken to even sometimes he gives a look of guilt to Chris.

"Are you ready?" Lee asked coldly 

"Yeah," Chris just said coolly 

"Ok then, let's go," Lee answered in a cold voice

In the car Lee didn't even say a word to Chris and Chris didn't know why, because he felt weird Chris then tried to open a conversation between the two of them

"So, dad, where will you take me?" Chris asked 

"Somewhere" Lee answered stiffly

"I know but where, there are lots of places in New York" Chris asked desperately 

"You'll find out soon" Lee answered nonchalantly 

"Up to you."

Because Lee remained cold to him, Chris gave up and just stayed quiet all the way. After two hours of travel they finally arrived at a warehouse that seemed unused in the suburbs, there were seen many big men in suits standing in a line, and among the men in suits one of them was a strange man who followed Chris that time.

Dad, what do we want here? "Chris asked confused 

"Stop asking and get out from the car now !!!" Lee snapped very roughly

"What is wrong with you!" Chris snapped back in annoyance

When they got out of the car, the bald man approached Lee and began to talk to him

"Good, I thought you really love him and forget your really job at first" the strange man said with satisfaction

"Dad, what did he just say? Why do you keep quiet, answer me !!!" Chris began to panic

"Let me explain to you kid, the man next to you is not your father!" The strange man said in a suppressed voice

"What do you mean!!!" Chris shouted in disbelief 

"Oh come on, I don't have time, you better come with me now !!" The strange man said impatiently

"No !!! Dad, please say something !!" Chris begged Lee 

"I'm sorry, Chris, but I'm not your father," Lee said coldly

"Why are you doing this, and all of you stay away from me !!!" Chris snapped at the man in the suit who began to approach him

Because of panic Chris finally ran as fast as he could without seeing or knowing anyone was chasing him or not, because he was too scared Chris didn't dare look back and only ran as much as he could

"Get the boy! He is worth more than all of you heads !!!" The bald man snapped

After running for a while Chris finally reached the highway and stopped running for a moment to catch his breath, when he stopped a mercy car stopped right next to him and someone pulled his hand to get into the car.

"What are you doing !!! Let me go !!!" Chris screamed frantically

"Calm down Chris ... calm down ... we are here to save you," the man said softly

"Who are you guys ?? and what's really happening !?" Chris asked with fear 

"I'll explain later, but we have to go somewhere safer first, believe me, okay," the man tried to calm Chris 

"Okay, (nodding his head softly)" 

"Good," the man said with a gentle smile

After arriving at the hotel, without further ado Chris immediately asked them

"Alright, who exactly are you guys?" Chris asked firmly 

"Hi I'm Tom, this is Gary and Harry, we are from the British Secret Service" 

"And what does that have to do with me?" Chris asked confused 

"Maybe you already know but, Lee, the man you called dad is not your father." Tom said furiously 

"I heard it from him directly, but I still don't believe it," Chris said gloomily

"You have to believe that, that guy is just a lowly criminal and a cold blooded killer !!" Tom said irritably 

"Stop saying that about my father !!" Chris snapped in annoyance 

"He is not your father Chris !!" Tom snapped again

"Then who is my father !!!!" Chris shouted in frustration 

"I ... I am your father." Tom said, trembling slightly

"Huh (Chris grunts) do you think I'll believe your words !!" Chris responded irritably 

"I know you certainly don't believe this, Chris, so I brought this."

After saying that Tom then took out an old photo from his pocket, in the photo looks young Tom holding a newborn baby, the baby has red cheeks and a fat body.

"I know this kid, this kid is me. My dad, or the person I call dad often showed me a picture of me when I was a baby and my face look exactly the same like this baby" Chris said with shock

Shocked by all the facts he had just received, Chris then fell into a bed behind him

"So how can he take me from you?" Chris said weakly 

"We only have 6 months with you. When we left you with your mother's aunt he ... he ... came and killed your aunt and took you from us" Tom said sadly

"So where is my mother now?" Chris asked weakly

"Martha, your mother, because of her deep sadness she became depressed and decided to hang herself right after five months you were gone" Tom said with sadness in his eyes

"How ... how did this happen to me, in one day everything changed !! My life ... my life that I have been living is a lie" Chris said very sadly

"I'm sorry my son, because of my carelessness you have to live like this"

"So all this time he only pretended to love me, I just ... I was just his mission?" Chris said while starting to cry

Because he couldn't bear to see Chris cry and break in front of him, Tom then approached Chris to wipe tears from his cheeks

"Unfortunately, please don't cry, kid, I'm here for you," Tom said while stroking Chris's cheek softly

Cause get Shocked by Tom's touch, Chris then pulled himself away from Tom.

"Can you ... can you leave me alone, I'm so tired I just want to be alone for now" Chris asked in broken voice 

"All right, we'll be in the living room if you need anything," Tom said, stroking Chris's head

After two hours leaving Chris alone in the room, Tom finally could not hold back and entered Chris's room, in the room, Tom saw Chris was sleeping with the fetus position. Tom then approached Chris and saw his eyelids and nose were very red, Tom guessed that Chris had been crying for so long and because of exhaustion he finally fell asleep. Then Tom sadly stroked Chris's cheekbones and then started combing his hair too, Harry who stood at the door then entered the room and approached Tom and said

"You can't stay away from him, even for just two hours," Harry said firmly

"I've had enough to be separated from him all this time. I don't want to be far from him anymore, not for even a second," Tom said sadly 

"He must be very shocked, Tom," Harry said in a worried voice 

"His eyelids and nose are red, he must have cried for a very long time, and because of exhaustion he fell asleep" Tom said while holding Chris's hand

"All of this must be very hard for him, the person he thinks is his father and who will always protect him turns out to be the person who ruined his life" 

"I've lost him for more than twenty years, but the first thing I see from him is fear and sadness. Harry, my son is very scared, even to me, to my touch" Tom said tearfully 

"You calm down, he's your son he must be strong like you" Harry tried to cheer Tom

After almost crying Tom was shocked by the vibrations of the phone in his pocket, after picking up the phone that looked very important Tom finally decided to leave for a moment

"This is very important, I'll be gone for a while can you take care of him for me" Tom said weakly 

"Hey, you know my track record and Harry right, of course we can take care of him," Eggsy said with a bit of a joke

Tom just smiled, before leaving Tom looked back at Chris who was still sleeping, with a sad face Tom said

"Oh god, I don't want to leave him," Tom said heavily  
"It's alright, He'll still here when you comeback" Harry assured 

"Thank you Harry, please take care of him for me," Tom said with a sad smile 

"We will," Harry assure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? give your opinion in the comments okay 💞💞


	5. Lose you again

CHAPTER 5 : LOSE YOU AGAIN

After almost an hour Tom left Chris finally woke up and came out of the room. When he came out of the room Chris saw Gary was doing something with his laptop and Harry was eating something.

"Hey, are you awake?" Gary asked softly

"Umm ... yes, by the way, where's Tom?" Chris asked confused 

"Oh your father? He was out for a while, he'll be back in two hours" Gary answered coldly 

"Ok. Umm ... by the way can I go out for a while to go back home so I can get my things and get some fresh air?" Chris asked softly

"I'm sorry Chris we can't let you go." Gary said with a guilty face

"But it's only for a while, I'm tired of being here. After all Lee is definitely not at home" Chris tried to convince 

"I'm sorry, son, but we can't," Harry answered firmly

Because his request to go out was refused firmly by Harry, Chris could only surrender and sit on the couch with Gary. After a few minutes they sat quietly together, Harry decided to come down to buy some coffee, and Gary went to the bathroom because of his stomach. Seeing that opportunity Chris immediately walked out of the hotel room as fast as he could and ran towards the fire escape stairs. When he returned, Harry was very surprised to see the room empty, Harry shouted call Gary.

"Eggsy .... eggsy !!!" Harry shouted frantically

Gary, who was tidying his shirt in the bathroom, was shocked to hear Harry shouted and get out of the bathroom

"What's wrong?" Gary answered in surprise

"Where's Chris ?!" Harry asked frantically

"He was here earlier, have you checked his room?!?!" Gary asked

"I did. But he wasn't there, oh my god he must have run away. The boy was really stubborn just like his father" Harry said irritably 

"You have to tell Tom about this," Gary said in a panic

Harry then decides to call Tom to tell him that Chris ran away. Not long after the call, Tom arrived in the hotel room with a very panicked face.

"What happened! Where is he Harry !!! Explain this to me !!!" Tom asked frantically 

"I went out for a while to buy some coffee, he left with Eggsy here, but when I returned he was gone. Maybe he ran away when Eggsy went to the toilet" Harry explained firmly 

"Oh dear lord, I know where he is going" Gary said with a worried face

"Where?" Tom asked frantically 

"He asked if he could go to get his things at his house because he was sure that Lee wasn't there, me and Harry didn't allow him to leave. He had a little argument with us but finally he gave up and sat down with us" Gary explained

"I'll call that brat," Tom said irritably 

"It's useless, he didn't answer my call" Harry tried to tell 

"He sent me a message half an hour ago, he said he will be back in two hours" Tom said with surprise

"He really is stubborn like you," Harry said irritably 

"I have to pick him up, I have to go there Harry !!!" Tom said in a panic

"Tom, calm down !!" Harry tried to calm down 

"I can't lose him again Harry, not when I just found him!"

After arriving at his house, Chris checks whether Lee is at home or not, and it turns out the house is empty.

"Well he's not here, I have to do it quickly" Chris whispered

Chirs then went upstairs to his room, when he was in the room, Chris then took a suitcase and opened it. Chris then took some clothes, pants and several other things. Chris, who was busy packing things, didn't realize that there was someone behind him who was watching him

"Hey son..." orang itu berkata dengan dingin

"Hey son ..." the man said coldly

Chris, who was shocked to hear the man's voice immediately turned around slowly, and how surprised he was when he saw that person was Lee 

"D ... dad ... you're here" Chris said in a stuttering voice 

Lee began to step forward toward Chris, in his hand he was holding a gray tape and a zip tie, Chris who panicked began to step back and finally tripped on the mattress

"what ... what is that for?" Chris asked nervously

"Oh this? This is for you !!!

'SLAPS !!!' 

Lee slapped Chris very hard and made Chris fall to the floor, after making Chris fall, Lee approached him and pulled his jaw roughly and forced Chris to look into his eyes

"If I never hurt you, it doesn't mean I can't hurt you," Lee said harshly 

Then Lee let go of his grip roughly, Lee took the cellphone in his pocket and tried to call someone. When Lee was trying to call someone, suddenly Chris's cellphone that was lying on the floor rang. Lee then looked down to see who called Chris and it turns out it was a phone call from Tom

"Wow, that's your real father. You must have met him, dont you? Don't you ever dare to pick up the phone" Lee said in a threatening tone

Chris, who didn't care what Lee said, immediately took his cellphone quickly and picked up the phone and shouted for help

"Help !!!!!" Chris shouted very loudly

"Shit !!!" Lee said with surprise

Lee who was shocked by what was done by Chris immediately pulled Chris's body and covered his mouth with his right hand, then his left hand took Chris's cellphone and threw it backward. Lee then lifted Chris's body forcefully and pushed him to bed violently, Lee slapping Chris's cheek very strongly alternately from left to right. Lee stopped when he saw Chris's lower lip bleed and Lee's gaze began to soften. For a few seconds Lee and Chris' eyes stared at each other, confused Lee then took the zip tie and the tape he was carrying earlier. Lee then tied Chris's hand with ziptie tightly, he also covered Chris' mouth with masking tape. As he was sticking the tape Lee saw Chris shed tears. and Lee's gaze turned shocked. Lee then dragged Chris out of the house and put him in the back seat of his car.

In the hotel Tom looked very shocked when he heard Chris shout for help, his face looked full of fear and he finally fell into the chair behind him weakly

"Oh my God he got Chris again" Tom said

trembling Gary and Harry both put on a very surprised expression and they looked at each other

"What should we do now?" Gary asked worriedly

"I have to go to that house," Tom said firmly

"What are you going to do there! He must have taken Chris away by now !!" Harry asked irritably

"At least I can get something or anything! I won't lose my son again, not for the second time" Tom said firmly

After saying that, Tom then left Harry and Gary. Tom ran to the parking lot to get his car, after getting into the car, Tom then left with a speeding.

"Don't worry Chris, I'll save you," Tom said firmly


	6. Just your mission

Tom who already knew that Lee managed to get Chris again decided to go to Chris's house, when he got to Chris's house Tom saw the house was empty with the front door open, Tom then walked slowly into the house. When he was in the house, Tom then went upstairs to find where Chris's room and after a while searching Tom finally found Chris's room, when he saw Chris's room Tom was a bit surprised because Chris's room looked very luxurious, it seemed Lee really spoiled him and that made Tom even angrier.  
When he was walking while looking around Tom accidentally kicked something and it turns out it was Chris's phone, then Tom took it and he saw the cellphone's screen was broken

"Lee must have thrown this phone when Chris shouted," Tom guessed 

Then Tom turned on the cellphone and it turned out that the cellphone didn't use a password, when the cellphone turned on Tom saw the wallpaper was a photo of Chris along with Lee, they looked very happy and what made Tom even more angry was Lee looked like he really loved Chris

"Oh look at that, you're acting like a proud father, he's my son but you stole him from me and acted like you were a father who really loved his son even though you were the one who would ruin his life" Tom said irritably 

Tom then walked to the bed and sat on it, Tom stroked the mattress and pillows that were there

"So this is where my son used to sleep, I can't watch him grow up," Tom said sadly

Tom then looked back and he saw a tape and zip tie lying on the edge of the bed, "He must have used this to tie Chris up," Tom said irritably Then Tom walked out to find where Lee's room was, when he found Lee's room, Tom only saw an empty room with nothing in it. 

"You're very smart. You got rid of all the evidence so I couldn't find anything" Tom said very annoyed

When he left the house Tom then decided to call Harry. 

"Harry, where are you?" Tom asked coldly "I'm in a hotel. Why?" Harry answered

"I got nothing, except Chris's cellphone and the other things is unimportant things. He must have gotten rid of all the evidence beforehand" Tom said irritably

"He is a cunning man!" Harry responds in annoyance

"I'm going back to the hotel," Tom said hurriedly 

"Alright I'll wait for you"

In different places, Lee was still driving with Chris in the back seat, Lee looked in the back seat and he saw Chris's eyes filled with disappointment and hatred. After two hours of driving they finally arrived outside a warehouse and there was seen the strange bald man standing waiting for them. Then Lee got out of the car and dragged Chris too, then the strange bald man approached them and smiled mockingly at Chris and said to Lee

"Well done, you did it, you got him again" the bald man said with satisfaction

"I always carry out my mission well, and this kid is my mission, so I will definitely get him again" Lee said coldly

"Are you sure you only think of it as your mission?" The bald man said in a mocking tone 

"I don't have time for this," Lee said coldly

"Alright ... alright ... whatever you say," the man said with a sly smile

Lee then took Chris into a room, in that room Lee sat Chris on a bed, and Lee looked at Chris's blue eyes. Chris's eyes looked red because he held back his tears, then suddenly Lee's gaze softened

"I know, you must be very disappointed and hate me right now" Lee said softly

Lee then tried to open the tape that stuffed Chris's mouth, when Lee tried to pull the tape but Chris whimpered slightly in pain

"Gosh I forgot your lips hurt, I'll be right back" Lee said in a worried tone

Lee then left the room and walked out, while walking Lee met the mysterious bald man and the bald man said 

"What are you doing?" The man asked curiously 

"Hey janson (bald man's name) do you have a first-aid kit?" Lee asked kindly

"It's in my room, why? Are you hurt?" Jason asked suspiciously

"No ... no ... I accidentally injured Chris so I have to treat the wound first," Lee replied quickly 

"Oh. Then just take it in my room under the bed" Janson answered with a suspicious face

"All right. Thank you," Lee said kindly

When Lee left, Janson called one of his men and said 

"Watch him, I'm a little suspicious of him, I don't want him to screw up because the boss will come tomorrow" Janson said firmly

Lee returned to the room where Chris was, carrying a first aid kit, Lee then sat next to Chris and opened the box, Lee then took a soft cotton and wipes Chris's bleeding lips. all Chris did was look at Lee's face with teary eyes, Lee who realized that Chris kept staring at him then said

"What's wrong?" Lee said coldly

"In all my life that I knew you were my father, I never expected all this would happen to me, and if this happened to me I thought you were the one who would save me but no, it turns out you are the one who harmed me" Chris said with tears in his eyes

Suddenly when he heard Chris' words, Lee's hands trembled and Lee stopped wiping the wound on Chris's lips. Lee then stood up to leave the room, before leaving. Lee said

"I don't gag your mouth anymore because your lips are hurting, I hope you're not stupid enough to scream for help because no one will hear you here" Lee said coldly

"All my life since I was little, I have depended my life on you and always thought you were my hero. And you always tell me how much you love me and I am the reason you continue your life. Is that also a lie?" Chris asked while crying

When he heard Chris's words, Lee's expression turned shocked and slowly he turned his face to look at Chris and answer 

"I don't know either" Lee answered in a trembling voice


	7. You are not my mission, you are my son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! There's a rape scene in this chapter!!!

Today it is still three o'clock in the morning, and Tom is still sitting at his desk, staring at his laptop with coffee and beer next to him. After a few minutes staring at his laptop, Tom became frustrated and threw all the things on the table

"Damn it. I'm fucking useless !!" Tom cursed

Harry who heard the noise caused by Tom then came out of the room behind Tom and with a cold face Harry said

"You need to sleep" Harry said firmly

"I'll sleep when I get my son back," Tom said coldly

Harry only sighed heavily when he heard Tom's words and answered 

"You are useless to him if you die of exhaustion. He needs you who are strong, not you who are tired and discouraged." Harry answered firmly

"So what should I do now !! I lost my son again after I just got him back. Do you want me to just sit still while waiting for them to send my son in pieces !!" Tom snapped angrily

"But with you like this you won't help either! I promise we'll get your son back, but rest and recover your strength again and tomorrow we'll try again" Harry tried to calm down

After arguing for a few minutes Tom finally listened to Harry and went to rest, then Harry cleaned up all the mess made by Tom and sat on the table where Tom was sitting and started working on something in Tom's place.

in another place Lee, Janson, and his men were lined up like they were waiting for someone. and sure enough, a short time later a BMW car pulled up right in front of them and a middle-aged man wearing a suit got out of the car and approached Janson and Lee with a smile on his face. "Hey Janson, how are you?" The man said with a very thick European accent

"We are all very good sir, and Lee, he works very well. He managed to bring the boy here, even though there was a slight problem" Jason said happily

when he heard Jason's words, the European man then walked over to Lee and smiled at him, then the European man grabbed Lee's shoulders and said

"Good. I know you will succeed, I was not wrong to entrust the boy to you twenty-four years ago" The European man said happily

Lee only smiled a little when he heard the praise of the European man without replying 

"Then where is the boy now?" The European man asked confused

"I locked him in the room, sir," Janson answered

"Then bring the boy to me now I want to see his face" The European man asked impatiently

"Alright sir" Janson answered firmly

Then after that Janson and Lee entered the room where Chris was locked up, when they entered, Chris's face looked very shocked and scared. Then Janson pulled Chris's hand roughly and dragged him out, it was clear there was a hint of concern on Lee's face when Janson pulled Chris by force.

"Where will you take me?" Chris asked doubtfully 

"Just walking," Janson answered coldly

After walking for a while the three of them finally entered a room where the European man was waiting, the European man smiled very broadly when he saw Chris for the first time

"Well ... well ... well ... So this is Tom junior?" The European man said in a sweet voice

Chris just looked down, not daring to stare at him as he watched him carefully

"Lee, you may go out now," the man said suddenly

Lee who felt confused and shocked by the words of the European man finally opened his mouth and answered 

"Me? Why only me? What about Janson?" Lee asked suspiciously

"You have no right to ask me, when I tell you to come out it means you have to go out" The man said firmly

Lee could only obey the words of the European man and out of the room without being able to do anything, Lee's face looked suspicious of the European man but immediately turned to worry as he turned to look at Chris before he left. Janson, who felt strange, finally broke the silence by asking

"Boss, why did you tell him to come out?" Janson asked curiously

"When you called me last night I started to think he might really care about this kid, and I don't want him to disturb my plans that I have been preparing for decades" The man replied casually

Then after that the European man stared at Chris from the top down, then he forcefully pulled Chris's jaw and made Chris look right into the man's eyes

"So this is Tom junior, you have your father's eyes and it's so beautiful I like it" The man said in a suspicious tone

Chris then forcibly released the man's grip on his jaw and said

What do you want from me! "Chris asked irritably 

"You!" The European man said firmly

'Slaps !!!!' 

Then the European man slapped Chris so loudly that even the sound echoed in the room and made Chris fall and crashed into the small table behind him. Janson who was surprised could only gape watching all of that, with a shocked face Janson said

"Boss, what are you doing? He's Lee's son," Janson said in a trembling voice

"This boy is not Lee's son, to me he is nothing but a weapon for revenge!" The European man said in disgust

After that the European man European man turned Chris's body into a supine position and rested on his body 

"You know your real father is a murderer! He took mine that is most valuable and now I will destroy his too" The European man said angrily

Chris could only struggle and try to push the man away from him, while Janson who was silent because of shock finally joined and held Chris's hand above his head.   
When the European man wanted to open his pants, Lee suddenly broke into the room with a very surprised face and he quickly pushed the European man away from Chris, and swiftly Lee pulled Chris behind his body to protect Chris

"What do you want to do to him !!" Lee shouted in annoyance 

"What do you care !!! He is just your mission "He is my son. I raised him with difficulty all this time !!!" Lee answered with anger

"It turns out what Janson said to me is true, you are carried away by your own emotions" The European man said in disgust

Not long after that some of his men came in and pulled Chris, Lee tried to fight but he could not do anything because they were too many and ended up battered by them. Then the European man's men forced Lee to kneel and looked up to the European man 

"You care about him right? Means you are my enemy and you also have to watch this" The European man said with satisfaction

Then the European man pushed Chris until he fell to the floor, the European man started kissing Chris's neck and lips very roughly, so rudely he bit Chris's lips until his lips bled. Chris, who was very scared, could only moan and try to fight.   
Lee, who looked very angry, kept shouting and cursing at the European man

"You will not go any further or I will kill you !!!" Lee shouted in annoyance

European man didn't care about Lee's words and continued to go further, the man began to open Chris' s jeans and continued with his underwear, Chris who felt so scared could only scream and cry uncontrollably. Janson held Chris's hand and then closed Chris's mouth so he wouldn't scream, then the European man began to insert one finger into Chris's body and added two fingers then three. Even Chris who was in pain could only scream but his screams were muffled because Janson clasped Chris's mouth with his hand. Then the European man pressed Chris's neck hard enough and made Chris unable to speak he began to open his own pants and mercilessly hit Chris violently and forcefully, Chris who was in great pain trying to scream but what came out of him was just a choked voice. The European man continued to push himself deeper and made Chris even more tormented, Lee's voice continued to shout and curse at him, but the European man did not care at all and continued to push himself. Chris who was weak and almost fainted looked at Lee with wet eyes, Lee who could not stand seeing it just looked down and cried. After a while the man finally finished and came out of Chris's body with satisfaction, Chris fainted suddenly woke up when he gently stroked Chris's cheekbones, the man then corrected his clothes and stood up when he wanted to leave the room the man looked at Lee and said

"You don't have to see this if you don't get carried away by your emotions." The man said coldly

"You are a monster !!!!" Lee said in disgust

The man just glared at Lee in surprise, he then approached Lee and said

"Yes I am , and you are the same. That boy made you show your soft side but that doesn't mean you are a good person. Remember how cruelly you killed the boy's aunt just to get him? We are the same Lee, we are bad people." said coldly

"I'm not the same as you !!" Lee shouted in annoyance

The man just walked out with a satisfied smile on his face leaving Lee and Chris together

After the European man left the room, Lee tried to approach Chris, with a very worried face. Lee tried to touch him gently. Chris, who was afraid, then tried to refuse Lee's touch. Lee gently tried to calm Chris

"Don't be afraid it's me, I won't hurt you," Lee said softly 

"Please don't touch me," Chris pleaded

Lee who felt sick hearing Chris's weak voice finally pulled him in a very tight hug, Chris, who was crushed, could only cry in his arms. After almost two minutes crying Lee finally broke his arms and corrected Chris's clothes gently, Lee saw that there was a lot of blood coming out from the bottom of Chris's body but he pretended not to see it, then Lee held Chris's face gently and said

"I'll set you free I promise. But you have to wait okay," Lee said softly 

"What do you want to do?" Chris asked in a hoarse voice

"I will run away and find your real father," Lee answered confidently

"Don't leave me, please," Chris pleaded with fear

"Listen Chris, this is the only way I can free you. You have to be patient. I'll be back. Now tell me where your father is?" Lee asked softly 

" That time he took me to the Baccarat hotel, I'm not sure if he was still there or not" Chris answered doubtfully 

"I'll try to find him, you wait here" Lee tried to calm down

When he wanted to go Lee heard Chris moan in pain, and Lee asked Chris

"What is wrong?" Lee asked worriedly "My back hurts so much, I can't sit properly" Chris said weakly 

Lee could only cry when he heard what Chris said "Wait, I'll free you"

"Why are you doing this for me? I'm just your mission right?" Chris asked sadly

"Because you are not my mission, you are my son"


	8. Escape

After saying that Lee then stood up and tried to peek at the situation outside the room, Lee saw there were only a few guards maybe four or five guards outside, Lee then said quietly to himself

"I can beat them in two minutes or three at the longest, and I can take their gun" Lee whispered softly 

After calculating everything Lee finally decided to leave the room, before leaving Lee looked at Chris who was leaning weakly against the wall.

"Hold on for a while, I'll be back," Lee said quietly

Chris just stared weakly at Lee without replying. Then Lee broke out of the room and immediately beat the guards, after the guards fainted Lee then took their gun. When intercepted by several guards mercilessly Lee shot them and killed them instantly. Lee then ran forward to his car, fortunately, Lee pocketed his car key and went straight into the car and step on the gas. 

When the European man found out that Lee had escaped, he walked very fast with a very angry face. then the European man pushed the door so hard that it hit the wall and entered the room where Chris was, Chris who was shocked by the noise immediately pulled away against the wall and jerked his back strongly maybe Chris hurt his own back because of the beat. With a very irritated face the European man then pulled Chris's hand very violently and dragged it out, Chris who was in pain said

"What are you doing! Let me go! You hurt me !!" Chris said irritably as he tried to release the man's grip

"I will more than hurt you," the man said in a sinister tone 

"Where will you take me?" Chris asked fearfully 

"To hell," the man said coldly

In another place Lee finally arrived at the hotel baccarat, Lee then walked to the desk of the receptionist and asked a man in a very neat suit 

"I want to see Tom Cruise," Lee said coldly

The man then looked at Lee suspiciously and didn't answer Lee's question. Lee knew that this hotel had worked together with the secret service agents and the receptionist also knew who Tom was, then Lee tried to convince the man

"I'm one of them, you don't need to be suspicious. I have an important, semi-personal message for him," Lee tried to convince 

"Sorry sir, I just run the protocol, then they are on the fourth floor in room 117, once again sorry for making you wait" The man said politely

After finding out where Tom's room was, Lee then rushed up the elevator, after reaching the fourth floor Lee then started looking for Tom's room number and after nearly two minutes of searching Lee finally found it. Although he had doubts Lee finally knocked on the door, after four knocks the door finally opened and the one who opened the door was Tom himself !!!


	9. He's my son to

When Tom found out that Lee was in front of the door, Tom immediately pulled Lee's collar and brought him into the room by force and punched him in the face,

"Where is he !! Where is my son !! Give my son back !!" Tom shouted

"He is also my son !! I raised him since he was a baby !!" Lee shouted back

"Yeah, because you stole him from me !!"

Harry who heard the commotion immediately approached Tom and Lee who were fighting and separated them

"Stop it. Both of you," Harry said firmly

After the two of them stopped their useless fight, Harry finally broke the silence by asking Lee 

"What do you want?" Harry asked firmly

"Help me save Chris," Lee answered firmly

"What? Didn't I hear wrong?" Tom replied in a trivial tone

"I know you guys certainly don't believe me but I mean it. I can't help him if he is alone, the person who is holding him hostage is a very dangerous person" Lee tried to explain

"Who is that person? Harry asks 

"His name is Kareen Ergence?" "Kareem !!!!" Tom responded with surprise 

"Tom is he the one?" Harry asked confused 

"Yeah, it's him. Kareem Ergence, he is a smuggler of illegal weapons and also an intelligence for several countries including the British government. We let him because he was our informant, but the longer he became more dangerous and he even leaked all our secrets to our targets. or the term to be a double agent, at that time I was assigned to carry out a mission, a murder mission with my old colleague and the target was him, he had a son and I didn't know that in the warehouse it turned out that he was with his son too, when things went awry and I had to fight bullet along with him I accidentally shot his son right in the head and killed him instantly.Finally we ran away leaving him wallowing in his own son's sadness and blood, a month after that my old colleague died of a car bomb and I lost Chris, at that time Chris was only six months old

"I was the one who took Chris at that time" Lee added 

After hearing explanations from Lee and Tom carefully Harry finally asked Lee

"Why do you want to do this? Help us?" Harry asked firmly

"I don't know, at first I rejected all these feelings but every time I saw Chris being hurt by them or when Chris looked at me with disappointment and hatred my heart was very sick, then I remembered the first time I held him in my arms and the first time he said 'daddy 'and when he walked to me for the first time and that's when I realized that I really loved him "Lee answered with a smile on his face

"You said they hurt him, hurt like what?" Tom asked worriedly 

Although initially Lee was a little hesitant to tell the truth to Tom, but finally Lee tried to explain

"At first they only hurt his psychology with harsh words and so on, but after Kareem came the situation went crazy and he ..." Lee's words were interrupted

"He what?" Tom asked in frustration

"He ... He ... He was harassing Chris and forced himself on Chris" Lee answered doubtfully

when he heard Lee's words, both Tom and Harry were in shock and Harry's mouth fell open for a few seconds

"He what !!!!!" Tom and Harry shouted in surprise

"I tried to stop them, but Kareem's men were too many and I ended up being beaten by them" Lee tried to explain

Tom, who was shocked by Lee's words, then fell weakly on the sofa behind him, his face looking very frustrated and sad

"You disgusting bastard! I promise I will kill that person with my own hands!" Tom said in frustration

"Alright can we hurry now?" Lee asked hurriedly

"No ... no ... You will not interfere any further, this will be my business" Tom said angrily

"What do you mean! You don't know what it's like to watch someone harass your son right in front of your own eyes !!!" Lee said irritably

"Your son !! He's my son! You took him from me !!!" Tom began to shout in annoyance

"I know, but he is also my son !!!"


	10. I will tear you apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! There's a another rape scene in this chapter

In a room that was locked and guarded by a guard seen Chris inside, Chris had been locked there for hours without knowing what Kareem wanted from him. Then not long after that Kareem entered with a gun in his right hand. Chris only stared expressionlessly when Kareem entered without saying anything. 

"Now what do you want from me?" Chris asked weakly

"We will have fun" Kareem answered in a scary tone

In another place when Tom, Harry and Lee were talking suddenly there was someone knocking on the hotel door, after Tom peeked through the hole in the door, the person who knocked was the hotel staff. the hotel staff gave an anonymous package from the sender, both Harry, Tom and Lee were a little confused because they weren't waiting for any packages

"What is this?" Tom asked confused 

"I don't know, but you have to be careful when you open it," Harry said suspiciously

Tom just nodded and slowly unwrapped the box, after successfully opening it it turned out that it was a tape,

"This is a tape," Tom said in a confused voice 

"play, maybe it's important" Harry said suspiciously

Tom then took his laptop and put the tape inside, how shocked the three of them were when they found out what was on the tape, the tape contained an amateur video when Kareem was harassing Chris

"He ... He recorded it!" Lee said with surprise 

"This fucking psycho I'm really done !!" Tom said very furiously

Because Disgusted by the video, Harry finally decided to speed the video to its end, when at the end it was seen that Kareem sat with an evil smile on his face.

"Have you seen the video? I bet you didn't see it till the end, I will do something more than this, something that you didn't imagine before, if you are lucky you will find his bones in a few years and even then if you're lucky my friend .. .. years ago you took the most valuable thing in my life, now I will take yours "Kareem said in a mocking tone

After the video ended, Tom took the tape out of his laptop and broke it in anger,

"I'll kill the damn bastard! If I can't, I'll kill myself !!!" Tom said very furiously 

"Calm yourself," Harry tried to calm down

"I know where he was locked up in Chris before, but I'm sure he must've left now" Lee said desperately 

"So what will we do?" Tom asked in frustration 

The three of them just fell silent with frustrated faces, but suddenly Lee's face changed as he remembered something and finally he broke the silence

"I know who can help us," Lee said excitedly

Somewhere in a room seen Kareem doing his depraved acts, he continued to harass Chris, but this time Chris didn't fight and just cried in silence. After being satisfied spilling everything into Chris then Kareem turned Chris to look at his face and he said

"I told you, I will tear you apart"


	11. Help me

In another place, Janson was walking casually carrying a shopping bag, while walking through a small alley Janson was surprised by someone who pulled him into the alley suddenly 

"What the fuck !!" Janson protested

"Where is he! Where's my son !!!" Tom asked in annoyance

"Wow, you must be Tom, right? I don't know where he is," Janson answered nonchalantly

"Don't lie to me or I'll blow your head off!" Tom said angrily 

"Try me bitch!" Janson challenged

'Dorrrrrr !!!' 

The sound of gunfire was heard in the alley although he had used a silencer, the bullet was aimed directly above Janson's head and the person who did it was Lee

"I didn't shoot you this time because we were friends, but next time I'll make sure I shoot right in your head. So where is he ?!" Lee asked coldly 

Janson who looked shocked and a little afraid finally answered their question

"Listen to me all of you I really do not know where boss took the boy, he just said" Old wound "to me and he left with only five guards he trusted" Janson said with a little stuttering

After hearing everything Tom finally let go of his grip on Janson and turned to leave, when he wanted to go away suddenly Tom stopped his steps and went to face Janson and shot Janson right on his feet. Harry who was shocked immediately scolded Tom

"Tom what the fuck!" Harry said irritably

"He also hurt my son, he was lucky I only disabled him for life instead of killing him" Tom said coldly 

After that the three of them returned to the car leaving Janson who was groaning in pain in the alley. When they were in the car the three of them just fell silent with a face that was very confused and frustrated, after a while Harry finally broke the silence by asking

"Old wound. Do you know something Tom?" Harry asked 

"No. I don't know," Tom replied in frustration

"What about you, Lee?" Harry asked firmly to Lee

"Sorry. But I don't know either," Lee replied in a guilty tone

Not long after that suddenly Tom's phone rang, and the person using the private number, because he was suspicious Tom finally picked up the phone 

"Hello?" Tom said confusedly "Thomas ... We haven't spoken for a long time, maybe more than twenty years."

And it turns out the person who called Tom was Kareem, Tom's face was flushed and his hand grip on the cellphone looked tightened 

"Where did you get my number?" Tom asked 

"You know me, it's not that difficult" Kareem answered in a mocking tone

"Where's he! Where's my son !!!" Tom said impatiently 

"Oh, it's not that easy, you have to guess where I am now," Kareem answered in a mocking tone 

"Let go of my son. He's innocent," Tom said with a little pleading

"Woah. Didn't I mishear? Tom was the best spy begging me? Hahahaha. But Thomas, there is nothing innocent here, even though your son doesn't know what you did to me" Kareem said in a scary voice 

"Where are you now!!!!" Tom shouted impatiently

"I am in the place where it all began, the place where you lost your son" Kareem tried to give a clue 

After thinking for a few seconds Tom finally remembered something

"Istanbul. You're in Istanbul!" Tom answered confidently

"I didn't say it, but if you think so you should come here immediately and save your son because you do not have much time" Kareem said in a mocking tone again

"What do you mean?" Tom asked irritably

"Do you know how long it will take for someone to overdose ??"

"Don't you dare !!!" Tom said in a shaking voice

"Do you want to talk to him for the last time?" 

Kareem then gave Chris the phone, Tom then tried to talk to Chris but Chris's voice was so slow and weak

"Hi, Chris, are you there?" Tom asked worriedly

"Can .... can you help me?" Chris asked weakly

"I will definitely save you," Tom answered in a voice that tried to calm

"I can't take this anymore. I just want to give up" Chris said weakly

"No ... no ... no ... Don't say that. Hold on a little longer, I'll come save you," Tom replied in frustration

While Tom and Chris were talking, Kareem then pulled the phone nonchalantly and said

"Oops. It's enough drama for today," Kareem said

"Let me hear his voice !!! Give him the phone !!!" Tom shouted in frustration

"You don't have much time, I'm giving you fifteen hours to get here," Kareem said in a pressing tone

After saying that Kareem finally hung up the phone, Tom who got frustrated finally shouted and hit the steering wheel in front of him. After a little calm Tom finally spoke

"We are going to Istanbul, they are there" Tom said firmly

Lee and Harry just nodded without saying anything, Tom then sped up and while driving Tom remembered Chris' words and his face turned very frustrated

"I beg you to hold on until I get there" Tom whispered to himself


	12. Save you

After almost 11 hours of travel finally Tom, Lee and Harry arrived in Istanbul,

"Where are we going now?" Harry asked

"Başakşehir" Tom replied 

"How long does it take to get there?" Harry asked again

"About an hour if the traffic is not stuck" this time Lee answered

"Well, let's go right away because we don't have so much time " Harry answered

Not long after that Tom's phone rang, and when he saw his name turned out he was using a private number, Tom guessed it was Kareem again 

"Hello," Tom answered in a resolute voice

"Hello Thomas, you have two hours left and just for information it seems your son is losing consciousness" Kareem said in a mocking tone 

"You will pay for this !!" Tom said with a little scream

"Don't waste your time yelling at me, because it's useless, come here and save him." Kareem said coldly 

After that Kareem hung up the phone, Tom's face looked hopeless, Lee who saw Tom like that finally got worried too

"What happened ?? How is Chris?" Lee asked worriedly

"I don't know, we have to hurry because I'm afraid Chris is starting to lose his consciousness" Tom answered in a panic

In a different place Chris was seen in a weak condition with a sitting position with his hands tied and an IV in his arm, Chris's gaze continued to point sharply towards Kareem 

"Ooh, don't look at me like that," Kareem said in a slightly annoyed tone "You're not a human! You're a monster!" Chris said angrily 

"I'm a monster !! You see that, that dried blood, that is my son's blood. Your father shot his head right in front of my eyes !!" Kareem said with emotion

"You deserve it, because of everything you've done. You believe karma exists!" Chris replied in a slightly derisive tone 

Feeling pissed off with Chris's words, Kareem then speeds up the liquid in the IV bottle 

"I hope you die quickly !!" Chris who began to feel the effects of the drugs felt more dizzy and felt his head heavier than before.

After almost half an hour of travel finally Tom, Lee and Harry arrived in the warehouse, when he arrived at the place, Tom got a small flashback about the incident 

"This is the place. The terrible incident happened here" Tom said coldly 

"Then come on. We must hurry" Lee said hurriedly 

When they entered the warehouse, they were very surprised to see Chris passed out on a chair with a very pale face.

"Chris !!!!!" Tom shouted

There was no sign of Kareem, but Tom ignored that and focused on Chris. Tom then ran toward Chris, he tore the IV line in the hands of Chris and untied him, Tom then pulled Chris to the ground and brought Chris into his arms. Lee checked Chris' pulse and found one 

"He is alive but very weak. We must hurry" Lee said in a panic "Call an ambulance !!!!!" Tom shouted 

"I can't speak Turkish!" Harry answers frantically

"Give it to me, I can do it" Lee said

Tom continued to hug Chris tightly and kissed his forehead hoping Chris would wake up, but that didn't work at all 

"Open your eyes Chris, don't do this to me ... please hold on !!!" Tom said while crying

After going through an intense night Tom still couldn't see Chris's condition directly, he could only peek through the small window at the door.

"Please wake up ... Don't do this to me," Tom whispered

A doctor then entered Chris's room to check on his condition, the three of them just waited in the corridor with worried faces, not long after that the doctor who had entered Chris's room finally came out to meet them.

"I want to talk to his parents," the doctor said 

"Yes," Tom & Lee answered in unison 

Feeling confused the doctor frowned for a moment

"What is this? Are you a couple?" The doctor asked confused 

Knowing they both had made mistakes Tom finally decided to explain 

"No ... no. I am his real father, he's my son's uncle. During this time my son was cared for by his uncle in America" Tom tried to lie 

"All right, then I'll talk to both of you," the doctor said

NeitherTom nor Lee just nodded

"You are lucky to bring him on time, because if you are five minutes late he will die. And there is one that I want to tell you, but are you ready?" 

"What is that?" Tom asked confused 

"In his groin and in the back of his body I found a bruise, and swelling. The bruise was caused by very abusive sexual harassment" The doctor explained heavily

"We already know that, so what should we do?" Lee asked

"If he's awake you must be careful, don't carelessly touch him. Because victims of sexual harassment especially men have indications of great trauma, don't make him depressed and afraid" The doctor explained 

"Ok, we understand. But when will he wake up?" Tom asked worriedly

"I don't know for sure. But he will wake up soon," the doctor answered 

"Can we see it?" Tom asked 

"Only one of you," the doctor answered firmly 

After saying that the doctor finally left Lee and Tom. Lee and Tom exchanged glances for a while until finally Lee said 

"You go. You are his father. As you said I have no right to him, and I caused all this mess," Lee said firmly

Tom only nodded when he heard Lee's words, when Tom walked away from Lee, Tom suddenly stopped and looked at Lee

"You are also his father. Without you maybe I will not be able to find him in time. I forgive you" Tom said with a smile on his face

Lee only smiled when Tom said that to him

"Thank you," Lee answered softly 

When he entered Chris's room, Tom saw that Chris was unconscious with an oxygen mask covering his mouth, with teary eyes. Tom sat on the chair next to Chris. Tom took Chris's hand and in a broken voice Tom said

"wake up, don't do this to me, don't leave me again, not when I have the chance to get you back"

Tom then took Chris's hand and buried his head in the bed where Chris lay, suddenly he felt Chris's hand began to move, aware of Chris's hand began to move, Tom raised his head to look at Chris, and slowly Chris opened his eyes. Happy to see Chris begin to wake up, Tom finally gets up and goes out of the room to call a doctor. 

After a while in Chris's room the doctor finally came out

"He's not fully conscious, but he will be fine," the doctor said softly 

"Can I see him?"Tom asked worriedly

"Yeah, but don't force him too much," the doctor warned 

Tom just nodded at the doctor's warning. When he entered Chris's room, Tom saw Chris half-sitting, looking out the window, slowly Tom approached Chris 

"Hey Chris, can I sit next to you?" Tom asked softly Chris just nodded in response. Tom then sat next to Chris calmly, Tom really wanted to hug Chris but the doctor said not to touch him suddenly. They just remained silent for a few moments until finally Chris spoke first

"You saved me. Thank you," Chris said in a low voice

"That's my job because you are my son." Tom said firmly 

"Thank you dad"

Shocked to hear Chris call him "dad" Tom just widened his eyes

"You ... what did you say?" 

"Dad." Chris repeated 

"Can I hug you, Chris?" Tom asked softly

Again Chris only answered Tom's question with a nod. Tom then brought Chris into a tight hug, with teary eyes Tom said 

"I'm sorry, I could not come earlier. If only I were smarter you wouldn't be in this terrible incident" Tom said while crying 

After the two of them embraced for a while Tom finally let go of his arms, even though it was hard for him to let go 

"Hey Chris Lee wants to meet you, do you want?" Tom asked 

"Sure, why not"

Then Tom left the room, not long after that, Lee entered Chris's room. Lee just stood in front of the door awkwardly

"Hi," Lee said awkwardly 

Chris just smiled amused when he saw Lee's awkward behavior in front of him

"Don't be awkward, come here I'm still your son," Chris said amusedly

Lee's awkward face turned happy when he heard the words of Chris, Lee then approached Chris and hugged him tightly

"You don't hate me?" Lee asked doubtfully 

"No, not at all" 

"Ooh, thank you," Lee said happily

"Thank you for saving me." Chris said with a serious face 

"Why should you thank me? That has become my job"

After chatting and laughing together, finally with a serious face Lee said

"Hey Chris, maybe after this you won't see me again."

"Where are you going?" Chris asked with a sad face 

"Somewhere" "Don't leave me, please" Chris pleaded 

"Listen to me you spoiled boy, your real father is outside, give him a chance to be with you. Besides, even though you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not near you" Lee said with a warm smile on his face 

Although a little sad finally Chris just nodded and smiled a little at Lee

"Well, you must rest again now," Lee said while stroking Chris's head 

Before leaving the room, Lee kissed Chris on the forehead, Chris, who was disturbed by what Lee was doing protested again

"Dad !!!" Chris protested 

"Opps. Habits" Lee replied with a laugh

When out of Chris's room, Lee met with Tom and Harry who were sitting in the corridor. Harry and Tom then went to Lee

"We have to contact headquarters in London," Harry said heavily 

"So you are going back to London?" Lee asked with a little surprise 

"No. We will go to ankara, because the headquarters are there, so we will contact the headquarters in london from there" Tom said firmly

Lee just nodded at Tom and Harry's explanation. 

"But what about Chris?" Lee asked 

"Can you take care of him while we're gone?" Tom asked doubtfully 

"Of course. Don't worry," Lee tried to convince

when he heard Lee's words trying to convince him, Tom only smiled warmly

"Then are you going to come down?" Lee asked 

"Yes,why?" Harry answered 

"Then let's go together, I'm hungry I want to buy some food"

"Of course. But is it alright if we leave Chris alone here?" Tom asked doubtfully

"It's okay, he just sleeps, anyway I only go for half an hour" Lee tried to convince Tom 

"Well then, it seems like we also want to buy some food. Because we haven't eaten anything from yesterday either," Tom said with a laugh

Then the three of them went down to buy some food, after queuing for about twenty minutes suddenly Tom's cellphone rang, when he raised Tom's face turned shocked and Tom shouted

"Chris!!!!!" 

Lee who heard Tom's scream was shocked and worried 

"What's wrong? What happened to Chris?" Lee asked worriedly

"Chris. He's gone"


End file.
